Loyalty
by A new dreamer
Summary: I must choose, and the one I don't will suffer greatly. Queen Eva Wei of Elysian
1. Loyalty

AND: Here is the next story in the Elysian series. It is going to be relatively short, maybe 8 chapters depending on how I feel. It's mainly a bridge between Enemies and Allies and the next story which I have yet to name. This story is the going to be the darkest of them all and deals with some things that may make people mad at me. Please remember that I am writing this for fun and enjoyment. Do not get angry at me for writing character a certain way.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

You Need a Vacation

Eva sat behind a wooden desk and sighed. She had so much paperwork. It just kept stacking up. Thankfully, in the past few weeks since the defeat of Malcolm, things had calmed down on Elysian once more. She knew that her advisors, Emma, Eiki and Spring, were becoming worried about her health. They were planning something, she could tell. She placed her signature on the last paper on her desk and let out a long sigh.

"Well, someone looks tired," Spring said from the doorway. The 27 year old general leaned on the doorframe and had the biggest grin on her face.

"What is it, General? Hope fully not more paperwork," Eva said, the last part coming out as a groan.

"Nope. Your High Council, namely your three advisors, have decided you need a vacation before you explode," Spring said. The grin became bigger, if that's possible. Eva gave her a small smile and got up from her uncomfortable chair.

"Then, where are you three sending me?" she asked.

"Why, to Earth, of course," Spring said and grabbed her wrist once Eva had frozen at the news. The next scene was mighty familiar to anyone who worked in the palace. Eva was being dragged by Spring. Yeah, it was typical of the young general.

"Get dressed for Earth," Spring told her queen as she left the young royal in her bedchambers. Eva got dressed and gathered some clothing and a few small weapons together in a bag. She hadn't seen her family since before the whole Silver Wing awakening.

"Alright! Let's get you out of here. Don't worry we have everything taken care of," Spring said and shoved Eva out the palace doors and into the bright Elysian sun. Eva stood in one place for a second before laughing and using her Eternium gem and teleporting to Earth, to be specific, the forest near her house.

"Hey guys!" Eva called as she approached the house. Everyone was outside and enjoying the warm summer day. All activity stopped and Eva was immediately bombarded with questions, hugs and lectures, mainly from her father.

"I'm fine, in good health, and I have been eating regularly," Eva said in answer to all of the questions, the one she was willing to answer that is.

"That's all you're going to answer, isn't it?" Koji said. Eva simply grinned.

"Who's she?" Eva heard another voice say from within the house. She looked over at the back door and forced herself not to react.

"May I introduce our guest," Don began, " Princess Lista of the Elon." Eva began to panic. Had the Elon learned who she really was? "She'll be staying with us while her people are making an alliance with Earth."


	2. Duty

AND: Hopefully this story will have a thicker plot than the last one. Enemies and Allies was primarily for the introduction of Silver Wing, Cylan, and the beginning of a military alliance with the Crog until the Elon are destroyed. This one already is a bit deeper and deals with more inner conflict than outer conflict. Focuses entirely on Eva, she won't be left out of a chapter.

Duty

"Hi," Eva whispered and waved slightly to the Elon female in the long black-green dress. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the unmistakable color of blood. Her eyes were black tinged yellow, a feature of her race. Eva had to suppress a shiver.

"So this is your wayward daughter, Don Wei. Does she live in the woods?" the Elon princess said. Don reddened in embarrassment.

"I was coming from my mother's family and wanted to surprise these guys. I cut through the woods, and here I am," Eva said with forced cheerfulness and a smile. Cold ran through her veins. Her father's words of an alliance made her whimper on the inside. If the Elon sided with Earth, nothing would save them from the Hunters.

The Hunters was a group of planet who would not fight each other until the Elon were defeated. They would hunt them down and destroy the cursed vacca foeda from existence. They would commit genocide. They were the Crog, Naurasian, and Elysian. And Eva, as Elysian Queen, would have to report her findings of a possible alliance with the Elon to the others. She was not looking forward to it.

"I see," Princess Lista said and walked toward her. Soon, the two royal women were standing face to face. Eva had to fight her twitch reflex. It would have given her away. "I am certain we can get along. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am glad to not be the only female here anymore."

Eva forced a smile and nodded. "I look forward to talking with you. Now, may I go inside, father? I am very tired from my journey," Eva said very formally. Everyone stared at her.

Don grinned. "Yes, you may, Eva. Where ever you have been has been teaching you proper manners for once." Eva nodded and walked inside the house and to her room. She closed the door and fell to the floor, tears falling from her eyes.

_"You are upset, my little star,"_ a voice, a familiar voice, spoke from the spirit world. Eva gasped and tensed.

"Mom," she whispered.

_"Yes, it's me, honey. I'm so sorry I left you all alone. Now, I bet this Elon deal is upsetting you,_" Lunai said. Eva bowed her head and smiled. Even in death, her mother knew her too well.

"Yes, mama. I don't know what to do," Eva whispered even softer.

_"Be true to yourself and the answer will come. I may not have been a queen for long, but that is something my mother told me,"_ Lunai whispered and her presence disappeared from Eva's senses. Eva let a small, watery smile flit across her face. She stood up and walked to the large window in her room and sat on the sill. The sun was setting, and her family was walking inside.

"I know what I have to do," Eva whispered. "Please, forgive me."

AND: Well, how do you like it? Please review. I want to know how I'm doing with this.


	3. Trustworthiness

AND: Thank you, everyone who reviewed. I am so happy that I'm posting another chapter within a day even though I should be working on my midterm paper.

Trustworthiness

"This is going to be so exciting," Lista said as the Earth Team walked toward the Earth Alliance main building. They were going to witness the signing of the Earth-Elon Treaty, and according to Lista, they would be seeing a really neat treat.

It had been three weeks since Eva arrived, and she was going nuts being kept in close quarters with her enemy. She really hoped she had made the right decision.

They were sitting in the observation balcony and listened to the long blathering speeches about how the alliance would bring about a new age for Earth. Eva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The Earth Alliance speaker was so longwinded.

"Now, I do believe that Queen Kayana of the Elon has a surprise for us," the speaker finally said. Eva's head went up at that. She wanted to know what the surprise was. She had a feeling it was not of the good.

She was right.

The Elon soldiers had come in and they had a cage. Inside the cage was a Crog, a female Crog. In the cage was Cylan.

"I give you the Princess of the Crog, ladies and gentlemen," Kayana said with flourish. There were gasps and angry shouts. Eva had tensed. Cylan was looking right at her, and the young Crog's eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. Tears pricked at Eva's eyes and she quickly looked away from the accusing stare.

"Mouse?" Rick said from Eva's side. Eva gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing, Rick," she said and turned back to the floor.

"We captured her a month ago," Kayana said and turned to the speaker. "With this treaty, we will be able to destroy the Crog together. We will have to be cautious of their allies."

"Yes, we know of the Naurasian alliance," the speaker said. The Earth Alliance representatives nodded.

"Naurasia is not the true problem. They have a new ally, Elysian," Kayana said.

"You will never defeat the Elysian Queen!" Cylan screamed. "You will fall before the Silver Wing!"

"Be quiet Crog!" Lista yelled from beside her mother.

Cylan became very quiet and looked up to the ceiling. "When the Mother stands full against the sky and the land is lit by her light, the destroyer, the Elon, will fall to the might of the Silver Wing and her mate." Eva had to keep from gaping. Cylan had another prophecy about her. She gave a small smile.

An explosion rocked the Alliance building.

AND: I apologize for the shortness. Can anyone guess what Eva's choice was?


	4. Probity

AND: Well, here's the next chapter. You finally get to know which side Eva chose. Hope some of you like. Hope you're happy that I post for the 3rd time this week. Be happy. Reviews mean that AND writes quicker.

Probity

The sky was filled with Crog ships. Earth soldiers ran about, trying to defend their home from their enemy. Within the Alliance building, politicians were herded to safe rooms. The general public was in a panic. Pandemonium was rampant.

"Eva!" Don yelled as she was separated from the others by a wave of people.

Eva fell behind and hid in the shadows. She was glad she had worn black clothing. It made it so much easier to hide in the shadows. Then again, with the amount of panic running about, she might not have needed the extra concealment. Eva snuck by the panicking guards and fleeing Elon to the cage holding Cylan. Eva knelt by the cage and pulled out a lock pick set. Working quickly, and under the questioning eyes of a young Crog, she picked the lock. She thanked her lucky stars that no one noticed her. Once more, she thanked the panic mentality of humans. The door clicked open.

"What?" Cylan whispered. Now that Eva could get a better look at the Crog princess, Eva had to wince. She had been beaten. Cuts covered her face and arms. Her legs were covered, barely, by the torn fabric of her skirt. Her upper body was covered by a dirty peasant top. When Colonel Toros saw his charge, he was going to go nuts.

Eva almost felt sorry for his opponents.

"Come, hurry. We need to get you out of here," Eva whispered and grabbed her wrist lightly. Cylan looked at her in confusion but followed anyway. The two moved quickly through the halls of the Alliance building. The halls were thinning of people, only a few soldiers were running through the halls. The two had to be very careful to get outside.

"What are you doing?" Cylan hissed.

"Getting you to your people. We don't have much time before the Naurasians and my people start fighting," Eva said and looked over one of the lower sills of an outer window. Fire lit the air and turned the sky a blooded red.

"But I thought you…" Cylan began and looked out the widow as well.

"Who do you think called them here?" Eva whispered. She pushed the widow with the wind. It shattered. "Go. I'll be safe. Run to your people."

"Go with the grace of the Mother, Spera," Cylan whispered and jumped out the window. Eva smiled and ran to where she knew her family would be waiting.

"Eva," Don said as he held his daughter close. The others gathered around her, placing comforting hands of her shoulders. They had thought they had lost her for a moment.

"I got caught in the mob," she whispered and looked away from him. Guilt was setting in. How many Earth soldiers would die that day? How many would die because of their politicians' mistake? How many would die because of her decision?

The fighting sounds from outside the safe room were getting worse. Naurasia and Elysian had just joined the fight.


	5. Fealty

AND: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. This has to be the most difficult thing for me to write. I'm normally not a really angsty person, but recent events in and near my hometown have me thinking differently.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own it?

Fealty

The battle had turned. The Elon were fighting beside the Earth soldiers. The Crgo were being pushed back. That's when they came. Naurasians and Elysian soldiers filled the skies next to the Crog ships. The earth began to rumble and explode beneath soldiers' feet. Eva winced within the safe room. She hoped that there weren't too many casualties.

* * *

Outside on the battlefield, Cylan moved quickly. Silently moving in the shadows, she was thankful for her people's naturally shadow-like skin. Her body moved amongst the fallen, both Elon and Earther.

She didn't take time to notice them.

"General Spring," Cylan said as she came into contact with the Elysian woman. Spring smiled at her and led her toward her own people. Cylan was free. She was with her people once more.

"Eva, the life. Spera, the hope. Silver Wing, the guardian, may the mother protect you…from yourself," Cylan whispered as she looked over her shoulder at the Alliance building. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Eva was curled up in the corner of the safe room. Her father was talking with various diplomats. He was trying to find out more information about the attack. Amazingly, he was getting it.

"Mouse?" Rick whispered from near her. Eva looked up at him and gave him a weary grin. "You look like you need sleep."

"We all need some sleep," Jordan said from beside her. She looked down at the ground and lay back so she was staring at the ceiling. Her hands were place beside her, palms down. Closing her eyes, she seemed to drift into sleep. In truth, the young queen was in a meditative position, connecting herself to the ground through the cement of the safe room floor.

Soon she would be helping those outside destroy the Elon.

* * *

"Hurry!" Aikka shouted from the back of his mount. Naurasian cavalry rushed the battle. Ahn looked up from her position among the healers and began a prayer she hoped some deity would hear.

Blood stained the ground crimson and the unique silvery-red color of Crog blood. Clouds that had once covered the sky began to shift in the wind. High in the sky no longer stood the sun.

The moon showed her full face to the battlefield.

AND: My apologies fort he shortness. Next chapter should be up Monday evening, possibly before the new Oban episode. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!


	6. Faith

AND: Here's the next chapter I promised. Hope you all like.

Faith

The Elon queen turned her eyes to the heavens. The silver disc hung like a beacon in the shadows of the night. The fighting had lasted throughout the day, and soldiers had made their way to fighting by firelight and explosions.

"The Mother," Lista whispered and turned to look at her own mother.

"We need to get out of here," the Elon ruler said and made the motion for a retreat, leaving the Earth to fend off the invaders for themselves.

_They're leaving? Why? What could be causing this? They're leaving the Earther soldiers to die! _Eva thought as she "watched" the battle from her connection to the ground. A heavy weight settled on her shoulders. She knew that the Crog would not stop for the Earthers would not stop. She had to act quickly.

First she relaxed her hold on the earth and tried a long distance summoning. It was tough, but she could do it. Slowly, a misty wolf appeared on the battlefield and took on physical form. A long soulful howl filled the air. Every Elysian backed away from the Earthers, who were now scared half to death from lack of allies and the big wolf appearing out of no where.

_"Return to your worlds. The treat has passed. They are fleeing. Let there be no more loss of life tonight because of your arrogance," _Alistar said. The Naurasians and Elysian backed off immediately. It only took a stare down from the great wolf to make the Crogs turn as well.

"What are you?" a brave Earther private said.

Alistar gave him a wolfish smile. _"I am the before and beginning. I am Alistar of Elysian. I am the wolf guardian of war. I am your savior by the words of my mistress."_ She disappeared into mist after answering.

Within the safe room, all was quiet. Politicians looked on the monitors in shock. Their allies had abandoned them. Eva lay on the cold ground for a few moments more before sitting up and rubbing her eyes, as if she had been asleep.

"What's going on?" she whispered to Jordan.

"The Elon left us to die, but the Crog and their allies pulled out when the Elon did. No one's really sure why the Elon pulled out," Jordan whispered and stood up. He offered her a hand, which she stubbornly refused, and she stood up on her own.

Inside, Eva had become numb. It wasn't a new sensation to her. It happened after all of the battles she had been in. Shock at the brutality, shock at the death, and shock at what she had done. She would break down later, hopefully when she was on Elysian.

AND: Forgive me for this chapter. One, maybe two, chapters left for this story. I know I'm going to get questions, so if you even have a tiny, itty bitty question, go ahead and ask it. I'm thinking of making a forum just for the questions I know are out there about this series of mine.


	7. Sincerity

AND: Here's the last chapter. Things come to an end here. And I've added a twist here that's kind of surprising.

On another note, this series has its own Forum. Any questions, no matter how silly you think they are, can be asked there.

Sincerity

Eva stared out her bedroom window. It had been three days since the battle at the Alliance headquarters, and cleanup had officially ended. The grounds had been cleared and the blood erased from the buildings. The casualty list had come out.

12 dead of the enemy. 56 wounded and 75 dead Earther.

Eva shook and tried to hold in her tears. Rain poured from the heavens as she stared at the dark grey skies. The weather matched her mood. She felt as if the deaths were her fault. She wondered how many children were without a mother or father. How many people had lost their husbands, wives, sisters, brother, all because of her decision to tell the Hunters?

She never noticed the bedroom door opening or the figure step into her room. She never notice Rick close the door behind him. She never realized he was there until he sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong, mouse?" he asked. "You've been up here since we got back."

Eva began to shake. She couldn't stop the soft sobs or the hot tears that leaked from her eyes. She let out muffled whimpers and clutched Rick's shirt in her fists.

"It's my fault," she whispered.

"What?" Rick said as he held the crying woman in his arms.

"I killed them," she said so softly Rick had thought he had misheard.

"Killed who?" he asked gently.

Eva looked up at him with red, puffy, tear filled eyes. "The soldiers. I killed them. It's my fault."

"Eva, Mouse, what do you mean?" Rick was starting to panic. Maybe she just had survivor's guilt, the logic part of his brain said. Somehow he doubted it.

Eva pulled out of his embrace and stared at the ground. "Never mind."

"Mouse, what is wrong? Whatever it is, it is affecting you badly," Rick said. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me."

Eva looked up into his eyes and saw only truth dwelling there. "I'm not human, at least not fully. My mother was the Elysian queen known as Lunai. She was exiled and died here. I ended up being teleported to Elysian and became queen. I brought the Crog here. I told them to come. I told them the Elon were here. All of those deaths are my fault."

Rick stared at her for a long time. Eva turned away from him and gazed out the window once again. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"I won't tell anyone, Mouse. It's your secret to tell the others. Just promise me you will tell them one day," Rick said and enveloped her in a hug once more. Eva smiled and clung to him, her one lifeline on Earth.

"Thank you, big brother," she said and fell into peaceful slumber. The recent events were just too much for her. She needed her rest.

AND: This concludes Loyalty. There IS another story coming. I have no clue what I'm going to call it though.


End file.
